laisse le temps passé
by Sandra-quintana
Summary: Un jour ma vie sera meilleure et je serai enfin sauver. Tous se que j'ai sacrifié servira un jour et pour cause je suis... Mince qui suis je! Oui c'est vraie je suis Quin Fabray, je suis Ice Queen du moins j'étais avant que ma vie ne se bouleverse à tout jamais.
1. prologue

Un jour ma vie sera meilleure et je serai enfin sauver. Tous se que j'ai sacrifié servira un jour et pour cause je suis... Mince qui suis je?! Oui c'est vraie je suis Quin Fabray, je suis Ice Queen du moins j'étais avant que ma vie ne se bouleverse à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 1: Le jour où tous recommencera

Chapitre 1: Le jour où tous recommencera

Pdv externe:

Quin Fabray est une jeune femme de 27 ans qui aime profité de la vie. Elle est photographe et son nom est renommé dans le monde entier. Sa vie est affiché dans tous les magazines et blog possible. Son travaille se trouve dans toute revue plausible à la découverte de l'art. Ses oeuvres sont des exemples et modèles de réussite pour tous mais aujourd'hui elle est de retour dans sa ville natale ou plus tôt dans son cauchemar: Lima. La ville de tous les émois et de toutes les blessures. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle n'a plus aucun contact avec ses anciens amis. De retour au lycée pour la promo 2012/2013 la jeune femme retrouvera t-elle ses anciens démons? Et retrouvera t-elle sa belle camarade qui lui manque tellement?

Pdv Quin:

Dans une heure je suis de nouveau au lycée pour la soirée "retour des anciens promo 2012/2013" c'est bizarre mais je suis plus stressé que jamais. J'ai l'impression de passe un entretien alors que je vais bien m'amuser! Enfin j'espère! ! Pour la soirée je mis une robe noire avec des chaussures assorti. Je boucle mes cheveux et me maquille légèrement. Je suis prête à sortir de l'hôtel. Ne poser pas de question c'est ma vie alors je dors où je veux! Je rentre par la porte de gymnase et je ressens une grosse boule dans mon ventre. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir à tout moment. Mais que se passe t-il chez moi? Après avoir passé le pas de la porte je vois une tête blonde me sauter dessus.  
-Quin! Tu m'as tellement manquer,pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ou juste envoyé un message? Je n'ai pas changé de numéro spécialement pour toi depuis le temps!  
-Euh...Salut Britt. Pourquoi toi tu ne m'a pas appelé? J'ai perdu tous mes numéros.  
-Bah moi j'ai plus mes anciens numéro sauf celui de San! D'ailleurs elle parle avec punk viens on va la voir!  
Je la regarde un peu perturbé. J'avoue que de reparlé ou rien que de revoir Santana me fais un peu peur. Nous avons changé maintenant et je ne sais pas si on s'entendra comme avant. J'allais vers la table de San quand je sentis des mains sur mes hanches. Je me retourna alors d'un seul coup.  
-Sam! Ça fait si longtemps!  
-Tu m'avais manqué Quin. J'ai entendu parlé de toi, tu as un grand succes dis donc!  
\- Merci Sam, et toi tu deviens quoi?  
-Je suis mannequin à Lima c'est plus tôt pas mal  
\- Ah bah sa tombe bien je vais faire passer un casting pour un mannequin à New York, cela te dirais?  
\- Oui évidemment je suis tout oui pour un nouveau contrat surtout avec ma blondie préféré!  
-Bien c'est parfait tu me donne ton numéro?  
\- oui évidemment c'est le 360-543-896  
-Cool je t'enverrai un mess.  
\- OK. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir.  
Il me montre quelqu'un derrière et je remarque que Santana me fixait. Des qu'elle comprena le fait que je l'avais découvert le diable se retourna. Que c'est surprenant!  
-Tu as raison je crois que je vais allé la rejoindre.  
\- Oui, vas y.  
Je me dirige vers la table où se trouvait San  
-Bonjour Santana...  
-Salut Quin,ça fais longtemps  
-Oui...  
Un blanc s'installa. Aucune de nous deux ne savaient quoi dire elle reprit  
\- Alors tu deviens quoi?  
\- Tu n'as pas entendu parlé de moi?!  
\- Bonjour la grosse tête ici!  
\- Bah, c'est juste que moi je savais se que avais fais pendant toutes ses années.  
\- Je sais que tu es photographe Q. C'était juste une question de politesse alors si tu te vexe c'est pas la peine et...  
Je la regarde dans ses yeux noir percent et commence à la détaillé. Je n'écoutais plus son monologue. Satan portait une robe rouge sang plus tôt moulante qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Ses chaussures étaient noires avec une plate forme blanche. Elle avait les cheveux lisse qui lui arrivait jusqu'au épaule. Je remarqua qu'elle avait fini de parler et elle commença à me scruter.  
\- Oui...  
-En faite tu n'as pas écouté quoi.  
\- Dsl mais j'étais dans mes pensées  
\- Tu pensais à...moi?  
Elle me demanda cela pas très sur d'elle. Ça fait bizarre venant de Santana.  
\- En autre oui, je pensais à nos années lycée et comme tu y fais parti à 70%...  
Je la regarda elle semblait un peu déçue mais je passa.  
Je repris  
-Alors tu es devenue chanteuse S alors que Rachel n'a pas réussi!  
\- Je sais ça s'appelle le talent!  
Elle me fit un grand sourire et je lui souris en retour.  
\- Tu habite où Q?  
\- À New York, dans Manathan. Et toi?  
-Pareil, plus précisément dans l'Upper East Side.  
\- Donc on est voisine mais on ne s'est jamais croisé en gros!  
\- peut être...  
Elle sors quelque chose de son sac et me le tends.  
\- C'est ma carte de visite, il y a mon numéro de téléphone dessus. Appelle moi quand tu veux  
\- Alors ça va être rapide. Tu retourne quand à New York?  
\- Demain pendant l'après midi et toi?  
\- Pareil.  
\- Euh...Tu peux encore annuler ton vol?  
\- Oui pourquoi?  
\- Et bien moi c'est un jet qui vient me chercher donc plus tôt que de faire la route solo tu pourrais venir avec moi.  
\- Je veux pas te gêner aussi  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas se sera bon.  
\- OK alors.  
Nous nous sourions et continuons de parler. Mais à un moment le directeur nous demanda de faire un discours sur notre passage du lycée à la vie active. Quand se fut à mon tour je me retrouva sur l'estrade sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

Pdv Santana

Quin monta sur la scène. Elle était juste sublime dans cette robe. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées se qui la rendait plus que mignonne. Q commença à parler.  
\- Eh bien au lycée je fesait parti des cheerliders et du glee club. J'étais une des meilleures de ma classe mais je partis de Lima pour des raisons personnels je ne put obtenir mon diplôme à cause de ça mais je réussi...  
Je voudrais tellement osée lui poser la question du pourquoi elle est partie sans même me dire au revoir. C'était comme même ma meilleure amie, nous nous bagarrions souvent certe mais est ce une raison? Et puis Q à disparu du jour au lendemain c'est quand même bizarre...  
Je la vue descendre de la piste et venir me rejoindre  
\- Alors j'étais comment?  
\- Parfaite, comme d'habitude quoi!  
Merci, pourquoi j'ai dis ça?!  
\- Tu me trouve parfaite  
\- Bah tout le monde le pense  
Elle baissa le regard vers ses chaussures et murmura  
\- Si seulement tout le monde pouvait vraiment le penser.  
Ice Quin à bien changé depuis le temps, elle a l'air tellement triste mais je lui parlerai demain à mon avis c'est mieux!  
La suite de la soirée se passa plus tôt bien et je rentris donc chez mes parents vers minuit. Ma mère était au téléphone et elle me demanda  
\- Mi heja, Quin était elle a la soirée  
\- Sí, mama porque?  
\- Je suis au téléphone avec Judy et Q n'est pas rentrée chez ses parents. Ils croient qu'elle est à l'hôtel.  
-Mais les parents de Q ne sont pas divorcés?  
Elle me chuchota  
\- Ils se sont remis ensemble un mois avant la remise des diplômes tu ne le savais pas?  
\- Non...  
Et c'est là que j'eus le déclique. Voilà pourquoi Quin était parti, enfin...je crois. 


End file.
